User talk:Administrator
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tweaking Umineko Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Let's make your wiki great. Alright, I can do that to, I was under the impression that Hanyuu was doing QC in the context of the game. I'll go pack up all of the folders I've made changes to for upload now then. -EveOfRapture Hiiiii! Sorry, I don't know how Wikia works, so if I wrote this message out of place, please, forgive me! I came here because I saw your messages in umineko.jbcs.info. If I understood correctly, you are going to do another PS3fication project or something, right? I have a few questions... 1. Is this a "PS3fication" project, if I can describe it like this? 2. It will have sprites, voices, backgrounds, music, eventual images and text pannels? 3. Do you need people? Can you write a list with the personnel you need? Ex.: graphic worker, translator, editor, etc. 3. I'm spanish. I'm only 16 years old and I don't know ANYTHING of NOTHING, but can I help you in something when september arrives? 4. Do you know that I love you? Well, I finished making questions... It's your turn :) Greetings from Spain! Saq, since the backgrounds are now done, I'm going to upload a background only patch unless you seriously advice against it, just a heads up. Also, since the backgrounds are now complete, I'm going to begin adding CG to the script, I'll let you know if I have any success. EveOfRapture 23:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh and would you mind changing the background status at the top of talk page to complete? I don't have permission to do it, so whenever you get the chance.... :) EveOfRapture 02:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes backgrounds are completely done, QC and everything. Alright, I had the same thought about rearranging the arc files, but I figured it would be easy to add a step to the instructions in the readme. I also thought that the sprites were gonna take longer then 3 days, that's why I was planning to release early, but I'm patient, I can wait till thursday to release with yours :) I suppose having the CG in arc1 would make sense, I'll convert them all the the proper resolution and send them to you and start editing the script after. If for whatever reason the script takes longer then the graphic patch to release, we can release the script as a small update since it's only 12MB....if we include all the CG in the original patch. Also, nice dp :P EveOfRapture 18:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'm downloading it now, I'll extract the nscript.dat and move all the edits I made over to the script in the folder you sent me. One the subject of the button, it's a possibility that I could figure it out how to get it in, but I don't know if it'll happen by Thursday since I'm also working on including the CG. I'll look into how they made the original system and see if I can add another button in in the same way. Here's the link for the edited CG: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=WNRAO9TL EveOfRapture 14:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Saq, I hate to be whiny, but I would really appreciate it if you stuck my name next to the background/CG progress on the talk page; it sems to have been lost somewhere along they way :) Thanks in advance, EveOfRapture 21:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, for our release tommorow do you want me send you my compiled arc so you can package it? On the subject of the script, I plan to have Anon send me his edited script so I can consolidate before I upload it for you and it'd be nice to have a little bit of a schedule in that sense; when do you want it by? Or would you rather not include the script edits until they're a little more consistent? I think it'd be acceptable beta content as-is, but it's up to you. EveOfRapture 19:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, got the button working. We should include the file (bmp\r_click\r_btn_config.bmp) in every release, it probably be easiest just to stick it in every arc. file: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=63C40O9W pics of it ingame: http://tinypic.com/r/2viqskh/7 http://tinypic.com/r/30wv6dv/7 On the Kanon sprites, it shouldn't be a problem for me to do those; which files are they(like PS3 filename and original PC counterpart)? I'm adding a bug report thread to the forum btw, and, while doing it, it occured to me that having a number scheme would help clear up a lot of confusion once we have multiple versions going around. What do you say we call this one ver0.1? Good idea linking our user profiles to the talk page btw :) EveOfRapture 04:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this should have fixed it. http://www.mediafire.com/?9no0o95mirdyzab (This is an updated version of the link I sent to Eve) Anon00 07:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This should have fixed both. http://www.mediafire.com/?ratb4l8v2i3p8am Anon00 08:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I very much do wish to test it myself and I certainly would have had Eve not requested my script so soon to attempt to meet the release date. However, I cannot figure out how to load it properly as it crashes as soon as I try to load into an episode. If you are not experiencing this problem then can I please have you script so I can load mine properly and fix it? This was my intention all along as you can see in my message to Eve. You can just leave it to me. Anon00 09:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's EP2 Tea Party completely stable and finished as far as I can tell, but that's all I can for tonight because I'm far too tired to go on... so the beginning of EP2 and any of the previous groups' edits may be unstable. http://www.mediafire.com/?84huw3haadubxe8 Anon00 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, having mulitples of the same file in different arcs wont crash the game, just checked. It'll just load the first one it finds and ignore the rest as far as I can tell. I'm not using any of the PS3fication arcs right now, just my edited ncsript.dat(which is, like you said, PS3fications, CG and the button) and at this point the CG is stable, I make sure after editing a section that it won't crash by playing through it in game. I'd prefer if it was 0.txt, since it takes a long time to extract the script, but ya that's what I was planning all along; I'm downloading the most recent voice 0.txt that anon posted on your talk page now. I'll merge them then do a couple tests, with the voice arc and my arc, to make sure they're stable then I'll upload the nscript.dat. I'm also uploading the background arc now. I'll send you a link when it's done. Kanon shouldn't be an issue at all I have a pretty good idea on how to do it :) I'll let you know when I'm done. EveOfRapture 18:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I managed to get it to not crash, at ep2 anyway, but none of the voices actually play. So your definitely right, I don't think it's ready /: II'll add the episode 2 tea party and see if it works and depending on that the result I'll include it in the nscript.dat I send you. Kanon is done, well maybe, I didn't do an alpha mask for the hlaf-kanon's, I just resized and postioned them properly. Then saved them as png's and renamed them to bmp's. If there's any issues I can always make the alpha mask file, it was just a little more work. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=IBTGZJ2S EveOfRapture 20:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yup, you got it. I tested out the voices for the EP2 tea party and they work fine, I'm uploading an nscript.dat with them included as we speak. It'll be another few minutes. and 2 and a half hours before the background arc is finished uploading. EveOfRapture 21:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=20HMMQ07 ------>script EveOfRapture 21:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? I thought that was just in anon's nscript.dat, I'll go fix that. Other then that what error's are you running into? Like I said I tested every scene that I added cg to and they all worked fine :S and LOL ya I noticed the lowercase thing, something must have gotten corrupt along the way. I'll fix proper names an "I" but the rest of it will have to stay lower case until I port all my changes to a knew script. For now do you mind releasing the semi-lowercase script? Nah it's only about half a gig, http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NUME503H EveOfRapture 23:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Newest script, fixed the guest of honour glitch and capitalised proper names of all the characters and the places I could think of. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=L8MCGGZR EveOfRapture 23:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This should be at least be completely stable, however there is a bug with the first part of EP2 which I cannot fix. A script that works everywhere else refuses to work in that one section, and I have no idea what to do with it. It'll be pretty obvious once you play it. http://www.mediafire.com/?rfg4a5d4mjvkz8t Anon00 00:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright I have the newest combined version of the script; according to anon the voices should be stable, the caps issue is fixed and all cg should be working. I haven't done any testing and nor will I, tonight anyway; gotta get up early... EveOfRapture 04:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Jesus Chirst. You'd think the PS3fication people adding in some of the voices would help me, not make this harder. Looks like I'll have to look through all of EP2 to see if they did anything else, so you'll have to wait a bit. I don't have anything nearly that important, just an appointement; what are you studying? You must have got there right after me, well I'll wait and see if anon can fix it, if he hasn't fixed it by the morning I'll go in and remove the offending lines so we can release what we've got working, script-wise. EveOfRapture 04:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I a willing right now to make a new post and host the links for the beta patch, all I need is the download links in order to thos them okay just let me know when and feel free to leave me an email at inuyasha8902@Yahoo.com or cecilthedarkknight666@gmail.com. I am off to bed ...here, I actually only ended up editing like one thing. Let's just hope I didn't miss anything else the PS3fication people did wrong. http://www.mediafire.com/?kzua9qj8t0liovq Anon00 09:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) it seems that one of the links have been deleted or removed... Hmm but let me know if you need any help guys Hey, I fixed the guest of honour crash, properly this time, I just added the variable. It was the only error in the scene so the script is stable. Are you going to put a link to a background patch on the homepage sometime soon? Becasue as it stands it says we've released but there's no download link or anything... and thirdly, I'm going out of town this weekend so I wont be able to make any progress, just letting you know. Newest script: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=274EL6JK EveOfRapture 22:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) so a patch will be up by tomorrow.. Okay guys I will go ahead and post an update tonight at midnight eastern time or newyork time. Well actually, it wouldn't be necesary to add any lines at all, or even remove them if you used comments, but I can concede the other points. It would push back the release probably by a couple days and, your right, it would make it incompatible. The blade image, although it does mostly fit, is also simply not drawn as well, I thought that using the bladed stake sprites would bring the quality of our patch up. The sprites are your field, however, so I'll defer to you :) EveOfRapture02:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC)